Four in the Morning
by BeautyGoddess15
Summary: The only thing set on Sasuke's mind is to get some sleep. But how can he sleep when an annoying blonde idiot is in his bedroom at four in the morning wanting to train? Sasunaru friendship. Rating for language.


Aurthor's Note: Before you read my story, I just wanted to let you guys know that Sasuke never left for Orochimaru. If you don't like it, then please don't read my story and review saying I have my facts wrong.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

Four in the Morning

If one thing was for certain, Sasuke Uchiha was a gorgeous fifteen-year-old that any girl would kill to have. He looked amazing and was amazing in everything. The only thing wrong with him was his asshole attitude but that still didn't stop him from becoming an amazing ninja. Top-ranked ANBU ninja as a matter of fact. He worked hard to achieve this goal and to be honest, training with Naruto was a huge help… although he would never admit that out loud. In fact, Naruto became an ANBU at the same time Sasuke did.

Both were commended of their tag team battles on high-ranked missions, quickly putting them to be some of the strongest ninja in their village...even the world. Naruto's close-range battle style worked amazing with some of Sasuke's long-ranged attacks and both of them know each other better than themselves making their teamwork flawless. They both even made new techniques and jutsu's that require huge amounts of chakra, complete focus, and amazing teamwork and trust.

But even all the teamwork in the world couldn't prepare Sasuke for Naruto's surprise visit to his estate this particular morning.

"Bastard? Are you home?"

His surprise visit to his estate at _four_ in the morning… Not four in the afternoon, four in the _morning_.

The door to his bedroom was slammed open with force that caused some of the items on his walls, dresser, and nightstand to rattle. The idiot to slam his door open… Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto is a bit younger than Sasuke, only by a few months; but those few months made a huge difference in height and, sadly, intelligence. Naruto stood at a height of five feet eight inches being easily beat by the six foot Uchiha. And as many would say Sasuke is hot, many would say Naruto is cute with his baby face, golden hair, and innocent blue eyes. But Sasuke didn't think Naruto was innocent… far from it.

Sasuke should be use to waking up early, really. Being woken up at four every morning should be routine now. But Sasuke was never a morning person and frankly, he didn't understand how anyone could wake up before seven. He was just about to fall asleep again until he heard Naruto's loud mouth, "How are you still asleep?"

"Idiot," the Uchiha murmured. Turning his back to face Naruto and burying his head into his pillows, he figured the moron would leave. That was, until Naruto grabbed his bed sheets and threw them across the room. Well…ignoring the blonde never worked before so why would it work now?

"Asshole, don't ignore me!"

"Hn." Mistake number two for Sasuke.

"Bastard!" Naruto shrieked before plucking said bastard's pillows out from under him. "I thought we were going to train today!"

Sasuke was about to answer with his usual 'Hn' but quickly decided he didn't want Naruto to yell again, so he went with an insult. "Moron, I did say we were going to train today, but I didn't mean at four in the freaking morning. We came home late from a three month S-classed mission last night in case your small brain forgot that far back. Why can't we just sleep…unless you forgot how to do that, too." Mistake number three.

Red with anger, Naruto jumped on Sasuke's bed and tried to pull the ass off. "Fucking Bastard! I didn't forget about the mission or how to sleep! I came to tr- ACK!"

Falling on the floor with no grace whatsoever, Naruto was currently rubbing his head where it made contact with the floor. His head hurt a ton, which made sense since there was no carpet on the hard wood floor. So what was Naruto to do, blame a certain Uchiha of course. "You did that on purpose."

"Did what, idiot, make you fall off my bed? If you just didn't try to wake me up in the first place you would be fine."

"I came over so we could train together!"

"Which proves you are an idiot for trying to get me out of bed this early."

Looking at Naruto with no interest whatsoever, Sasuke closed his eyes and tried to fall back asleep. It was useless though, as his sheets and pillows were thrown off the bed previously and across the room. Groaning, he realized he wouldn't be getting any sleep and settled for sitting up and glaring at the person who caused all of this. Said person was still rubbing his head as well as glaring at the person who 'caused' him to fall off the bed.

"Why are you glaring at me, bastard? I'm the victim here. Be glad I don't have to go to the hospital."

Now that caught Sasuke's attention. Raising a fine, black eyebrow he dared to ask, "How are you the victim? You barged into my room at four in the morning to go _training_ which we can do any other time of the day."

Growling in response Naruto answered, "I don't see how that is a problem. We are both up and awake. So why can't we just train now?"

"You woke me up, idiot! I would still be asleep right now!"

"Which is why I woke you up! So we could train."

Sighing, Sasuke knew he couldn't win this argument. Naruto just never makes sense and trying to tell him he didn't make sense would take a lot of work…work that Sasuke didn't feel like doing because is was very early in the day. So, what does Sasuke do? He gets up and grabs a change of clothes and heads to the bathroom. "We can leave after I shower and get changed."

"Yes!" Jumping around the room in his excitement, Naruto went over to Sasuke and pushed him into the bathroom, "Hurry up, bastard! I want to train as soon as possible!"

As soon as the bathroom door shut behind him, Sasuke locked the door and performed a few seals to be set as traps in case Naruto tried to break down the door. He then took out a blanket and pillow he kept in his bathroom cupboard, and silently fell asleep in his bath tub away from an annoying blonde idiot.

Sasuke never did say when he was going to shower and change.

* * *

Hey everyone. I just wanted to thank you for reading my story. I tried to keep them as in-character as I could. This is my first story I am writing for Naruto, my third story all together in fanfiction. I tried to make this a friendship story but if you see it as a romance then that's fine by me. I don't really care for reviews, but I just ask if you could give me any tips in my writing or point out any errors if you see any. I would greatly appreciate it.

Updated for grammar mistakes: September 9, 2010


End file.
